Under the Radar
by mellowlioness
Summary: Alison runs away at age 15 to get away from an abusive home. After traveling for two years she's on the brink of suicide and goes to visit her Aunt Emily one last time and meets a guy who changes her life for the better. imprint story. Paul/OC !TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This my first time writing a fanfiction and I have dyslexia, so bear with me please. If I do some thing grammatically incorrect or get facts wrong please by all means tell me. I'll try and stick with this as much as school will allow. Thank you!  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to their proper owner

* * *

When you take a shower at a gas station you tend to realize how futile everything seems to be. Because after you wash all the dirt and grime off of yourself, you look around at the stall you're standing in and see even more dirt, mold, and squished bugs and you feel dirty all over again. I have come to peace with the fact I will never be clean if I continue taking showers at truck stops.

I leave the bathroom and hand the clerk my fake ID, pointing to a pack of cigarettes with one hand and putting the last of my cash on the counter with my other. As I close the gas station door behind me I was doing math in my head to see if I had to walk the rest of the way to Canada. I had spent all my money on gas, cigarettes, and the occasional on dollar menu burger. So I need to use the rest of the gas I had to get to Canada. I need to get to Canada, I had promised myself that if a got to Canada I would have at least of traveled before I killed myself.

Though I'm rather proud of myself for having money this long considering I was a minor driving across the country trying to hid from my past. But right now I wasn't focused on my past or Canada, I was only vaguely aware of where I was driving and more focused on the cool breeze coming from the window. The car I was driving had broken air conditioning so the icy current was a welcomed change, considering I had been eating, sleeping, and in general living in this car for two year.

Suddenly lights lit the road; I squinted because the sun had gone down hours ago and I thought there were no towns in-between the gas station and Seattle, but street lamps were a sure sign there was a town. _Duh._ I glance at the town welcoming sign and read 'Forks'. I gasped and the cigarette in my mouth almost slipped out. I quickly pulled over and reached in my glove box for the letter my Aunt Emily had sent me a week before I left home for good. I skimmed through the letter and found the part where she mentioned her engagement and gave me the address of her fiancé's house and a tidbit saying she was moving in and that she live by Forks now. I decide to just drive by her house; I should at least see her house, she is after all the only person who actually somewhat cared about me.

I was blinded by excitement that I could get to see her- _her house_, I mentally correct myself. I turn on the radio and absentmindedly flip though the stations until I got to the address. When I saw cars in the driveway I got excited and immediately pull over. I climb out of the car mechanically walking up to the door and pull open the handle and enter the house. I immediately got self-aware as I thought of the possibility of Emily hating me for leaving or thinking I was ugly now and kicking me out. I shut my eyes, leaned against the now closed front, and ran my fingers though my hair.

"Emily" I shout out into the house, eyes still shut. I hear shuffling and open my eyes. I see now that I walked in on the middle of a swim suit model meeting, though they couldn't actually be considering the weather. I feel the tempter rise, I begin to sweat, and I know I'm blushing. "I'm sorry," I cringe in embarrassment and at the fact that my voice came out as a whisper, "I didn't realize." _What?!_ I mental shouted at myself. _You didn't realize that a people were going to be here? Because I believe that's the main reason we're here right now! _ "Emily lives here right?" I look at all of the males in the room and lock eyes with one for a millisecond and cringe once more in embarrassment.

A stronger, older looking one looks at me and said "Why? Who are you?"

"I'm Alison" I look at him in hopes Emily showed him a picture of me or mentioned me when I left home.

"Emily never said anything about you." He spoke defensively. I could feel whatever was left of my pride disappear and my stature deflate.

She didn't mention it to me; she obviously didn't want me in her life. "Oh, never mind. Sorry for intruding." I turn to leave feeling nauseous and the embarrassment of a life-time.

I open the door and Emily was standing there, groceries in hand and a scar on her face. I was alarmed by the scar, but made a mental note not to mention it, considering I didn't like people mentioning mine. Emily drop the groceries as her hands fly to her mouth. She turns pale as if she's seen a ghost.

She gasps "oh my god," and tears well up in her eyes. "I thought you were d-dead." I was never good at dealing with sad people so I just stood there silent. "Wh-where have you been? I- it- wh-" and she then began sobbing. The man who had spoken to me came over and held her. I could feel all of the 'swim suit models' staring at me.

I felt out of place, so I decide to smoothly offer up a way for her to get rid of me. "I can go if you want, I was just stopping by anyway." The entire sentence was whispered stupidly. Smooth I comment sarcastically in my head. Emily just shook her head at me; I took it as a 'no'.

I look around awkwardly and spot him, the one I locked eyes with. I felt most comfortable approaching him; I walked towards him and jerking my head to the right, he understood the command and scooted over. I could feel myself growing less awkward and weak; and becoming bitchier, colder, and in-control. Emily was calming down, and I don't know how I can explain to her what happened, where I'm going, and what I'm planning on doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This**** chapter is a short one due to: lack of sleep, homework, and sports. Don't worry I'll be posting longer chapters and more often when I balance school out. I'm planing on making this at the very least a 10k story, so yah. Sorry if I spell something wrong, get something grammatically incorrect, or confusing; please tell me if I do so I can correct it.  
(: P.S. thank you very much for the review JCreader :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I sat quietly observing the group of people I had stumbled upon. It's odd how the mind works; when a crises needs to be addressed suddenly everything seems to be much more important. It's like the pressure of the situation, to spill my guts out to Emily or stay silent and carry on the Canada, is nagging constantly in the back of my head yet I can't bring myself to focus on it long enough to come to a decision on what to say. It's as if acknowledging the situation at hand will suddenly make it real and make it something that could affect me when in actuality it will affect me whether I act like it's real or not.

As I look around the room it becomes apparent to me that there also happens to be a girl in the group of 'swim-suit models'. She had a bitchy don't-mess-with-me type look on her face; I had a feeling we would either be good friends or arch-nemeses. Say what you want about girls who act like 'bitches' we know how to get the job done. In fact, my no-shit attitude is actually the only thing I like about myself; it never failed to get me what I needed.

I glance around the house; and I have to admit it is adorable, though it had taken some abuse. The couch I was situated on in-between muscles one and two had rips and was weathered down from people constantly sit down and standing up. The wooden coffee table in front of the couch had pale rings on it from people carelessly putting colds drinks on the table. I didn't need to be the famous Sherlock Holmes to deduce that this was an often meeting place for this, cult, which Emily somehow gotten mixed into. I would make observations about the people sitting around the coffee table, but I can't bring myself to peel my eyes away from the ground.

It suddenly became evident to me that they were expecting me the say something. I force myself to look towards Emily's direction; I needed to say something, _anything._ Christ, I show up out of nowhere, ten at night, and walk into her house, uninvited might I add, without knowing what I was going to say! I am I a complete idiot?! I needed something witty, clever, something that will explain everything. "Well, you said in your letter I should come and visit; here I am. I hope I'm not too late." I said confidently trying to break the tension by making a joke at the situation at hand. The tension just thickened at the sound of my voice. So I joke wasn't the best idea in the situation.

_Silence. _It's excruciatingly quiet. The kind of noiselessness that's so painful that it's the equivalent of long nails slowly being dragged down a chalkboard with no specific length, it's simply infinite. Yet, that example is not valid, because how can I possibly compare a horrible noise to no noise at all and dare try to say they are the same. You cannot tell a blind man what orange looks like, nor can tell a person how to ride a bike; some things you must experience, and some experiences I wish upon no soul, but one must play the hand dealt to them by fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've been keeping this chapter in my drafts for weeks trying to think of a way to improve it. I gave up. I swear I'll again update soon.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their proper owners.**

* * *

Emily snivels and looks up from the portion of Sam's shoulder she was commandeering. I swallow the lump in my throat, seeing Emily after all this time feels like a punch in the stomach. I sigh and stand up moving away from their coach. I walk towards her say, "Want to go somewhere alone," spoken more as statement than a question. I pause for a moment before glancing around the room and adding "No offence." The lingering awkwardness in the room just wouldn't leave, and it didn't help that I had that Looky-Lou of a body builder burning holes in my back with his eyes.

Sam glances at Emily and states with a strong sense of authority "None taken. Emily can show you to the guest bedroom where you two can talk; you can stay here in that room for the night," he pauses a second then adds "or however long you want to stay." Emily leads me towards the hall. As we we're leaving I hear Sam say lowly, "Paul come outside we need to discuss this." I glance back just in time to see my own personal Looky-Lou getting up and walking towards the door. Looky- err- Paul, taking one last glance at me, falls out of view.

We enter the guest bedroom, though I don't feel like a guess; I'm more of an intruder. Emily looks at me and I instantly drop my eyes. I frown at the floorboards, and force my eyes to look up to at least the buttons on the shirt she's wearing. "Here I am," I say dryly.

Emily sighs at me and speaks quickly almost as if she practiced, but the shaking in her voice proves otherwise; "Look it's amazing you're back and I'm happy, but I'm tired and I know you are too, so let's get some sleep and you can tell me everything after that. And when I say everything I mean the entire thing: why did you leave, where were you going, where have you gone, what made you leave, where have you been staying? _Everything._"

I nod, looking calm on the outside, but on the inside I'm panicking. "Who are you my mom? Do you also want to know what I ate for breakfast?" I am joking of course, my mom wouldn't care if I ate breakfast or even did drugs.

Emily looked at me seriously before saying, "Speaking of your parents, I'm calling them in the morning." I smile while biting the inside of my mouth to keep from, screaming, or puking, or both. The next few minutes where a blur; Emily left the room and got me some pajamas, I thanked her, though I'm too caught up in my thoughts to focus on what she's saying. I shut the door behind her murmuring a goodnight.

* * *

I decided to wait until the house and outside seemed dark and inactive. She was bound to have fallen asleep. I jump up, knocking the pajamas she gave me out of kindness to the ground. I turn to the window and jiggle it open careful to make sure it doesn't squeak and throw myself out the window. I sprint into the woods behind Emily's house.

The cool air bit my face as I ran, I was electric, everything around me was alive. I felt the trees shift around me. The bats wings hitting the trees. Everything people would never usually notice, I was. I felt one with everything. I considered the irony that I felt like I belonged, when my life that I created for myself was falling apart.

All I could think to myself was: What a wonderful way to die. Feeling so alive, so true, so real.

* * *

**A/N: wow cliffhanger. Yup so if I get creative I might update tonight again... I'm going to be kind of disappearing a lot during October because I'm going to start my character sheets for NaNoWriMo. November is national writing month, NaNoWriMo is when writers start writing 50,000-word novel on the first day of November and try to get it done by by midnight on the last day of November. So I'm going to be completely MIA (maybe) during November because I'm participating for the first time this year. Excitement! Just thought I'd explain that now just in case I forgot later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. So yah. I didn't proof read because I'm the worst kind of person.  
**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to the proper owners.  


* * *

I don't know how long I ran. When I finally stopped, I found myself on a cliff that drops off to the ocean; there was a good climbing tree near the edge, I chose a high branch to sit on. My toes, unprotected by my flip-flops, were damp from the mildew on the grass. My legs have new on them cuts from twigs and thistles that I didn't doge fast enough during my, um, sprint. I was shivering from the night air, though didn't feel cold. I couldn't feel anything. I don't know what I'm doing. All I want to do is throw myself off that stupid cliff, but I can't bring myself to do it.

I sit on the tree and look out along the horizon. Stars are everywhere; the night sky is enchanting in this area. I mean it's the same night sky everywhere, but it's more complete when there is hardly any light from the town. I listen to the haunting roar of the ocean slamming against my cliff almost as if it is taunting me.

Hours or minutes later, I don't know how long, I was too lost in my thoughts; thoughts about my 'family', Emily, and for some reason, Paul. I came to the decision to reason with Emily not to tell my parents, because I'm almost 18 and it would just 'hurt' mother and father more when I leave again when I'm a legal adult. I began walking slowly back to Emily's house. I hear a twig snap and freeze. I see something out of the corner of my eye in the shadows. I turn my body to face what the monster in the dark is. It was just a person; good, I thought it was going to be a bear or something with claws. I may want to die, but I do not want to get mauled and left to bleed to death. My eyes well-adjusted to the dark already peered at the mysterious person. He was very pale and had molten red eyes. I didn't trust him. I almost backed up but stop because the cliff was behind me, even though there is some distance between me and the cliff I don't want to be pushed off a cliff because I backed up too much.

"Hello," I say almost as if we were discussing the weather at a Monday brunch.

"Good evening." He smiles sinisterly and steps out towards my tree and myself. I feel myself automatically backing up, but fight against the reaction, and stand my ground. "You're a fearless human, I can't tell if you're brave or just stupid." He hisses out. He was almost like a snake, the way he talks, moves, and he looks so calm yet ready to attack; he almost isn't human.

I know he wasn't looking for an answer but I couldn't help myself. I tilt my head up to look him in the eye and spread an evil smile to match his and breathe out, "I'm not exactly brave, and my grades prove I'm not stupid. You seem to be quiet 'knowledgeable', so I may be the stupid one in our pairing. Tell me what brings you here?" I know what I'm doing is foolish, but I've dealt with assholes constantly back when I traveled a lot; and being me pretentious bitch tend to help me win our little word battles and staring contests.

He stepped forward again, slowly, smile gone. "You're treading on dangerous ground little girl. What are _you_ doing out so late. Aren't you afraid of the monster out here? Big Bad Wolf? Vampires? The Bogie man?" He said it almost ironically; like it was some joke in a secret club.

I was about to reply, but the snap of a twig announced the arrival of a new challenger. I gasp as my eyes drink in the biggest wolves I've seen in my life. My 'friend' froze, put a wicked smile on, and chuckled. I blink and he's gone, the giant wolves were gone too. I start shaking not from the cold air; from fear and shock. Did I imagine them? I was losing my mind?

I ran back to Emily's and threw myself through the window to the guess room and curl up in my bed. I began to sob, allowing me feeling sorry for myself. For the first time in years my numbness had been swallowed by sadness, fear, and loneliness.

* * *

I wake up in the morning feeling sore, tired, and dirty. I get up and wander to the bathroom. After some digging I find a fresh towel. I peel my clothes off and claw my way into the warm shower. Memories of the night before wash back into my mind as I look at the healing cuts on my legs. I throw myself out of the shower, pull open the toilet and vomit. I shakily flush said vomit into the sewer system and pull myself on to my feet and look in the mirror. I study myself, I look worse than usual; well I can't say that, I avoid mirrors as much as possible. My face looked even more pale and sickly than normal; my scars from myself and dad are now mixed in with cuts from trees and underbrush from my midnight adventuring. At least I know it wasn't a dream; I wish it was.

I slipped back into the guess room. Emily had had lain out a change of clothes on my bed for me when I got out of the shower. I couldn't help smile at my Aunt's kindness; she was too nice for her own good. I slipped into the jeans and sweatshirt; thank god, she won't be able see my cut and scars. I walk to the kitchen slowly and see the group I manage to intrude on the night before sitting before me. Their plates are piled high with eggs and pancakes and all that shit a happy house has for breakfast. They were having a heated discussion, once again, that I interrupted, once more; damn, secretive bunch. My money is that they're part of a cult. I plop down on a chair in between Sam and Paul, considering it's the only place open.

"Hey Emmy," I say trying to sound upbeat, "thanks for the clothes and stuff."

She smiles warmly "It's not a problem at all." She hesitates before adding "Did you have a nice sleep?" I just smile and nod. "Do you want something to eat, dear?"

I shake my head and say "I'm not hungry. Thank you though. It smells wonderful." I'm trying my best to sound like a pleasant human.

"You really should eat something." I jump at the sound of Paul's voice. This whole person in the woods thing has me freaked out.

"You really should keep you're opinions to yourself" I snap at him.

"Sorry," he says gentle like I'll break if he speaks too loud, "it's just that you're really thin and"

I decided that his voice was irritating me, so I cut him off, "No one asked you." I jump up from my chair and walk towards the guess room. I flop on to the bed and a piece of paper crinkled underneath me. I pull it out from behind my back. It turned out to be a letter. It said 'I can't wait for our next encounter. –the man in the woods'. I screamed. My mind also was screaming. He was here. He wasn't a part of my imagination. He was alive. He was here. He was in the room. He knows where I (kind of) live. He was here. My scream had alerted the cult in the house. I realized what I had done and quickly folded the letter and put it in my jeans. They would be here in a moment and I didn't want to explain my midnight adventuring. Paul was the first one to burst into my room.

"What's wrong Ali?! Are you okay?! Did you get hurt?!" He was completely frantic. Then suddenly he froze, "Sam." He shouted urgently.

Sam was already behind him. Sam said quietly "I know I can smell it to; well find it." Then he spoke to me. "Are you alright? What happened?"

The entire cult is squish into my room. I smile weakly and force a laugh "It was a spider. You guys defiantly crushed it though."

Sam gave me this look that proved he didn't believe me. "Look Alison. This is very important, are you sure you are telling the truth?"

"Definitely." I say feinting confidence.

* * *

**A/N: I'm off to go cry and study. Until we meet again dear.**


End file.
